


Closer Than Ever, Light Years Apart

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Married Sheith, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, afab language, amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith wakes up so nauseous he nearly spews over the bedsheets. His limbs are weak with sleep, knees wobbling as he clamps a hand over his mouth and leaps out of bed, stumbling clumsily into the bathroom just in time to crash to his knees before the toilet bowl. His stomach heaves in painful convulsions as he pukes, hands shaking as one grips the toilet and one holds his hair back. What the fuck?Keith pulls back when he’s done and pants as he wipes his mouth, staring at what he’d retched up in horror. What on Earth is going on with him? He can’t possibly have food poisoning. He flushes the vomit away and stands up with trembling legs to rinse his mouth out in the sink and take some deep breaths. He doesn't know why he's feeling so sick, but whatever it is, it can't be good.





	Closer Than Ever, Light Years Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! The wonderful person who requested this would like to remain anonymous, but I hope you enjoy it! All the love to you!

Keith glares down at the number on the scale and huffs. How is it even possible? He’s been on this mission for ten days, so he’s been getting plenty of exercise, eating only the healthy rations they have. How in the world has he gained five pounds? It doesn’t make any sense and he’s been feeling like shit recently too for no apparent reason.

He steps off the scale and into a clean pair of underwear, slipping on some cozy pajamas while his Blade uniform hangs on the bathroom door. Whatever’s making him gain better quit it because he looks good as hell in that tight uniform and he’s not about to lose the way it makes Shiro - and, well… some other guys in passing - swoon at him. It makes him feel good about himself, especially when he’s separated from his husband. Without Shiro around giving him constant affection, it’s not as easy to feel attractive.

Keith steps out of the bathroom of his quarters and flops down on the single bed with a data pad, eager to call Shiro for their nightly talk. He loves going on missions with the blades, but it does suck when Shiro has to stay behind. He has a mission of his own in the Atlas and they’re on opposite ends of a galaxy for the time being. 

The gold band on his finger grounds him, helps keep him from missing Shiro  _ too _ badly, but nothing compares to crawling in next to him at night. The way Shiro’s broad chest cushions his head, flesh arm wrapped snugly around him while the prosthetic floats up to stroke his hair until he falls asleep. It’s heaven. Keith loves the Blades, loves going on these missions where he gets to lead, be with his mom, help others. But he still misses his husband. He always will when they’re apart.

Keith punches in Shiro’s number and waits as it rings twice before his husband’s smiling face appears. Shiro’s in his pajamas too with his contacts out and glasses on. Keith loves those glasses. When Shiro first got them, he’d whined about looking too old and Keith had ridden his daylights out, glasses on, until that insecurity went to bed for good. 

“Hey you,” Shiro grins. “How was today?”

“It was good,” Keith smiles at him, feeling his cheeks warm at the sight of him. His hair is all messed up and he just looks so cozy. “The people here are really cool. The villagers all come to help out with the heavy lifting and there’s little kids running around everywhere. It’s a good thing we came. They were dangerously low on water and now we’re working on infrastructure. Filtration systems and stuff.”

“That’s great baby,” Shiro sighs. “I’m so proud of you. Are you feeling alright and everything? Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Actually, I’ve been feeling like shit for the past few days,” Keith grimaces. “I don’t know what’s going on with me, but I’ve gained weight and I have no idea why. I feel like I have less energy.”

“Really?” Shiro frowns, his eyebrows pushing together so there’s a cute little crease at the center of his forehead. “Are you eating alright?”

“Better than alright. I don’t know what’s up with me,” Keith sighs and sinks into his pillows. “Honestly, I should have lost ten pounds just from the crazy goodbye sex we had.”

“That was two weeks ago,” Shiro laughs. “It was um… It was pretty good though.”

“Just wait until we have reunion sex in a couple months.”

“Don’t tease me.”

Keith just rolls his eyes at him and blows a kiss. “I should get to sleep. I have a really early alarm for tomorrow.”

“Same here,” Shiro yawns. “Talk tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, Takashi.”

“Alright, well… love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith smiles. “Night, Shiro.”

“Night, Keith,” Shiro flashes a cute little wink before they wave goodbye and hang up the call. 

Usually they’d stay up a little later to keep talking, but Keith isn’t feeling well and they both have early mornings. Keith puts the data pad on the nightstand and tugs the covers up over his shoulders to try and get some rest. 

He’s dreading getting up in the morning.

******

Keith wakes up so nauseous he nearly spews over the bedsheets. His limbs are weak with sleep, knees wobbling as he clamps a hand over his mouth and leaps out of bed, stumbling clumsily into the bathroom just in time to crash to his knees before the toilet bowl. His stomach heaves in painful convulsions as he pukes, hands shaking as one grips the toilet and one holds his hair back.  _ What the fuck? _

Keith pulls back when he’s done and pants as he wipes his mouth, staring at what he’d retched up in horror. What on Earth is going on with him? He can’t possibly have food poisoning. He flushes the vomit away and stands up with trembling legs to rinse his mouth out in the sink and take some deep breaths just in time for his alarm to go off by the bed.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith groans. He still feels sleep addled and weak. He’s not in any shape to start heavy lifting. 

He splashes some cold water on his face and reluctantly changes into his senior Blades uniform. He’s gonna be a little late.

Keith braids his hair and takes some deep breaths to try and quell the remaining nausea, praying it’ll just subside. God, he wishes Shiro was here. 

As soon as he finishes, he hears a call coming through on the data pad and grimaces, dragging his feet back towards his bed to pick the tablet up and answer. “Hey Mom,” he sighs.

“Hey Keith, we’re all in the field. Where are you?” Krolia frowns at him. “It’s not like you to be late.”

“I’ll be right out Mom, I’m just not feeling well,” Keith shivers. “I’m throwing up for some reason and I’m all sweaty and chilly.”

“Are you sick?”

“I guess, but I have no idea why.”

Krolia’s eyebrows raise. “Did you just wake up with nausea? Did you feel bad last night?”

“Not at all.”

“Hm,” she grimaces. “Stay put. I’m coming to you.”

“What?” Keith blushes. “Why?”

“Just sit tight.”

Krolia hangs up the call and Keith curses, tossing the data pad onto the bed and flopping down next to it. His stomach still feels sick. 

He lays on his side, rubbing his belly and praying he’ll just start feeling better soon. 

In about half an hour, Krolia walks in without knocking and seals the door shut beside him. “Don’t ask me what I had to do to find one of these around here, but get in the bathroom and take it,” she says, tossing a small pink box into Keith’s hands. 

“Huh?” Keith frowns, looking down at the box and raising his eyebrows. “Whoa, whoa, Mom no way. I-I’m not… I can’t be…”

“Take it, Keith,” she says as she cocks her head towards the bathroom.

“Fine,” he huffs, pushing himself out of bed and walking towards the bathroom with the pregnancy test. “But I’m not knocked up.”

“Then it’ll be negative. Take it.”

Keith’s shoulders slump, but he knows better than to argue with his mom. He shuts himself in the bathroom and follows the instructions on the pregnancy test, washing his hands well when he’s done, and heading back to the bedroom to wait. 

“I probably just have a virus,” Keith glares down at the test as he sits on the bed and waits. 

“Let’s hope so,” Krolia sighs, leaning against the bedpost. “Not that a baby is a bad thing for the two of you, but you’re here for three months.”

“Why are these things so slow?” Keith says, shaking the test as if it’ll speed up the result. He can’t be fucking pregnant. Sure, him and Shiro have discussed it before. He’s trans and pregnancy is  _ possible _ , but he thought they would take at least another year or two before they had this discussion. He doesn’t know yet if he wants to have their baby himself. He’s worked hard to get his body to a place where he likes the way he looks, where he recognizes himself in the mirror. Having a baby throws a grenade into that.

_ It doesn’t matter. You’re not pregnant. You’re just a little sick. You don’t have to worry about any of this stuff right now because you’re not- _ Oh shit. Keith watches, wide-eyed as the little pink plus sign fades into the small screen of the test.  _ No, no, no. _

“What does it say?”

“U-Um…” Keith’s hand trembles as he looks down at the result. “I-It’s… It’s… Mom, oh fuck,” he sobs as he drops the test to the floor between his feet. “No, no, no, no. I-I can’t be pregnant. Not right now, not here. Shiro’s not here I-I don’t know what to-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Krolia coos, quickly dropping to her knees beside him and reaching for his wrist to squeeze it. “Don’t freak out. It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

“How the fuck is this okay?” Keith hiccups as tears start to roll down his cheeks. “Mom, I-I don’t even know if I can do this yet. Me and Shiro talked about me maybe having our kid, but I-I thought I had a lot more time to decide. I-I don’t know if I can handle what this is gonna do to my body.”

“Come here, kiddo,” Krolia sighs, lifting up to sit on the bed with him and pulling him into a hug, so he can cry onto her shoulder. “Look, you’ll have to endure this for a few months, but if you want to terminate when you go back to Earth, you can. This isn’t set in stone.”

“I just don’t know,” Keith sniffles. “I-I mean, it’s me and Shiro’s baby, I don’t know if I really don’t want this, I just… I-I’m not ready.”

“You don’t have to be ready right this second,” Krolia murmurs, stroking a hand up and down his back. “You have time. Think about it. Talk to Shiro. If you decide you want to carry this to term, you have a lot of support.”

“But I’ll be stuck out here without Takashi,” Keith sniffles. “W-What about all the doctor’s appointments and stuff?”

“Give me some time to find you a doctor. I’ll make it happen,” Krolia assures. “You can decide whatever you want, but for the next two months before you’re back on Earth, we need to treat this like a pregnancy you are a hundred percent going to see through.”

“Yeah,” Keith swallows, looking down at his stomach. He has to think, but he knows he very well might decide to go through with this, so he’s going to have to keep the baby healthy, give it everything he can.

“You can still work, but no heavy lifting. I’ll change up your assignments,” Krolia says, squeezing him.

“This sucks.”

“I know, but take some time to think. You’re scared right now, but this could be a really incredible thing if you want it to be.”

“You feel ready to be a grandma?”

“Oh God,” Krolia blinks. “Okay, if you have this kid, I am Krolia. None of that nana stuff.”

“Okay,” Keith manages to crack a smile and wipes his eyes. “I um… I-I guess I should talk to Shiro.”

Krolia nods and gives his shoulder a final squeeze. “I’ll be back later. I’m gonna go figure out how much we can do while you’re out here. There should be a human doctor some place not too far.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiles. “We’ll get you through this, Keith.”

They part with one last hug and Keith lies down with the data pad when she leaves, punching in Shiro’s video call number.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro beams when he answers. Keith can tell he’s standing out in the hallway of the Atlas control room. “You never call around now, everything okay?”

“Um,” Keith bites his lip. “Do you have a minute to talk? Can you go somewhere for a little?”

“Sure for a few minutes, but not for too long. What’s up?” Shiro asks as he ducks into an empty lounge down the hall. 

“I need you to not freak out,” Keith swallows. “Because I’m freaking out. And I need you you to turn on your boy scout, first-aid, let’s plan everything out mindset and not your doting husband one when I tell you this.”

“Baby, what’s going on?” Shiro frowns. “Why are you freaking out?”

“You know how I haven’t been feeling well?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I got really, really sick this morning, so my mom came to check on me and…” Keith feels his face heat up. It feels embarrassing to admit as a man, even if he knows his body is capable of this. “I um… I-I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I’d say I need to see a doctor to know for sure, but with all the symptoms lately… I think it happened when we had sex before I left for this mission.” Keith’s eyes water as he watches Shiro’s mouth drop open, his expression a confused mix of fear and joy. 

“Keith, I-I… I mean, God, you know that I would love to be a dad with you more than anything, but… I-I don’t want to react the wrong way here,” Shiro swallows. “We didn’t come to a decision on whether or not you thought you could handle a pregnancy. As much as I want a kid, it doesn’t have to be now. You know you have my full support if you don’t want to go through with it, yeah?”

“Thanks for saying that,” Keith sniffs. “I don’t know what I want to do. I-I don’t want to go through a whole trimester without you while we’re on separate missions, but even if I terminate it, I’ll have to wait until I’m back on Earth.”

“So that means…”

“I have to do everything like I’m a hundred percent having this baby right now,” Keith says, letting his head fall to the side, so his wet cheek dries against the pillow. “If we kept it, would you be hurt about not being here for a whole third of the pregnancy?”

“Keith, don’t worry about me. I’m just concerned for you right now,” Shiro says and his eyebrows are pushed together in such a cute way, it makes Keith cry a little more. Shiro’s so fucking cute and doting and he needs him right now. Keith needs thost strong arms to hold him and tell him it’ll be okay, that he’ll figure out what to do. “Keith, I’m so sorry… I-I should have worn a condom.”

“I was on the pill, Shiro. We thought this couldn’t happen.”

“Still,” Shiro grimaces. “Is your mom taking care of you? Was it morning sickness you were talking about that you had earlier? You should stay hydrated and find something you can take as a pre-natal vitamin out there and-”

“ _ Ughhh _ , Takashiiii,” Keith whines. “I don’t want to think about all this.”

“You asked for Boy Scout mode. I’m gonna call you more throughout the day from now on, okay? Whenever I can. Don’t do any heavy lifting.”

“Shiro, I’m still on a mission.”

“I know that. We both know you can’t come home until it’s done too, but seriously, Keith. Take care of yourself for me?” Shiro asks. “You can take your time to decide, but that could be our baby in there. If you carry it to term, it deserves to be happy and healthy. Don’t risk it.”

“Okay,” Keith deflates, wiping his eyes one more time. “I should let you get back to work.”

“I’m so sorry I’m not there,” Shiro says and Keith hates how sad he looks. “I’ll do whatever I can to stay involved and take care of you as best as I can for this trimester, okay? And you let me know what you decide.”

“I will,” Keith sniffles. “Thanks, Takashi.”

“Of course, baby,” Shiro smiles that wide comforting smile. “Get some rest today, okay? Eat healthy, plenty of water.”

“Okay.”

“Hang in there,” Shiro says, his eyes still full of concern when they say goodbye. Keith’s’ stomach hurts again. 

When they hang up the call, he puts the data pad back down and curls up. He should be out in the field, helping people, helping the fellow Blades that he’s supposed to be leading, but instead he’s stuck here, feeling weak, queasy, and devastated. 

He needs to make a decision. 

******

The first thing Keith figures out is that this pregnancy is going to be a doozie. Krolia finds a doctor a planet away they go and see three weeks after the test. He’s confirmed pregnant (duh), gets a proper prenatal vitamin, but he also learns the symptoms he’s been dealing with are a little abnormal. The symptoms themselves are normal, but the intensity isn’t. 

He’s been having morning sickness every day since the test. It takes him two hours sometimes to get on his feet and out to work on the mission after waking up and puking his guts out. Then, once he’s finally out and working, he usually gets a blinding headache in the late afternoon and he’s down again. He has to pee every other hour, he feels bloated and gross, and by the end of the day, he’s so fatigued that he falls asleep on the phone with Shiro. Keith doesn’t bring this symptom up to the doctor, but he was watching Hulu to fall asleep the other night and burst into tears at an especially touching car commercial.

When they leave the doctor, he has some medicine to cope with the headaches and nausea, but Keith doesn’t feel much better. He got too used to having Shiro hold his hair up and rub his back when he gets food poisoning and stuff. It sucks going through so much morning sickness by himself. He wants to wake up with Shiro, be comforted by him.

Shiro doesn’t seem to be holding up too great either. Some nights, he seems near tears with the guilt of not being there, but when Keith makes his decision, things get easier. 

The night of the doctor’s appointment, they have a long call. Keith takes his shirt off and shows Shiro the baby bump. It’s barely noticeable to anyone who isn’t familiar with what Keith usually looks like shirtless, but it makes his husband’s eyes light up. Keith rubs it in circles and laughs when Shiro tells him all the things he’d be doing to take care of him. 

The decision isn’t as hard as it had felt three weeks ago. 

Keith thinks about what his body is going through and, sure, he’s scared. Sure, it sucks to have to stop taking testosterone for almost a year, sucks to be throwing up all the time, and to know he’s about to blow up like a balloon. But he thinks about coming home to Shiro. He thinks about his husband rubbing his belly as it grows, holding his hand in an ultrasound room. He thinks about Shiro as a dad and how adorable and doting he’ll be, how good he’ll be at helping with math homework. He thinks about himself as a dad and how he can’t wait to teach a kid all the fun outdoors stuff his own dad taught him before he died. They can go camping as a family, take little weekend trips. 

“Hey Shiro?” Keith asks when he settles back down onto his pillows, shirt discarded on the floor. 

“Yeah?”

“I um… I-I think I made the decision. I want to keep the baby and I want us to do this whole thing. It sucks, physically, but I feel ready for this if I have you.”

“Keith,” Shiro beams, his eyes filling with happy tears that Keith can even spy from the video chat. “I’m so fucking happy. God, you know I would never pressure you, but I really hoped you would.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith laughs. “You’re such a dad already, I just know you’ll be great at this.”

“I still feel horrible you’re going through these first few months alone.”

“I’m not alone,” Keith shrugs. “I have you, you’re just far away right now. Mom fusses about me every day. I miss you a ton, but just two more months, yeah? Then we can go through this together.”

“Okay,” Shiro nods, taking a deep breath. “Can we uh… tell people?”

“Go ahead,” Keith laughs. “Let everyone congratulate you while I’m gone. We’ll need them all to buy shit for the baby shower anyways.”

“Aw, we get to have a baby shower,” Shiro beams. “I’m so excited, Keith. I won’t buy any baby stuff until you’re with me, okay?”

“Sounds good, Takashi. I’m gonna get some sleep, alright?”

“Will you call me if you have trouble sleeping?”

“Shiro,” Keith rolls his eyes. “I got it. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Shiro pouts. ‘Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Takashi,” Keith says with a wave before hanging up the call and setting the data pad aside, so he can hug his belly. He hates the bump a lot less now, seeing it as a sign of their child’s growth more than the serious medical condition it’s indicative of as well - pregnancy. “Goodnight to you too, little guy,” Keith yawns, patting his stomach before pulling the covers up.

It feels good to know the future.

******

“Mom, I’m  _ fine _ ,” Keith groans with his head rested on the toilet seat. It’s the latter half of the second month now and this is the third time he’s thrown up in the past two hours.

“You are not fine. If I leave, you’ll get dehydrated,” Krolia says, passing a bottle of water down to him, so he can drink. “I’m calling Shiro.”

“Do  _ not _ call Shiro.”

“He’s the only one who can scold you into actually taking care of yourself,” Krolia frowns as she punches his number into the data pad - of course she’d memorized it.

“Hi Kei- Oh! Hey Krolia,” Shiro greets and Keith can hear his smile all the way from the bathroom floor. “What’s up? Keith okay?”

“He’s thrown up three times this morning. I need to get back into the field, so you bully him into staying hydrated, or he’ll pass out.”

“I can hydrate myself,” Keith huffs, trying to push himself up but his knees are weak, so he stays sitting and takes the pad from Krolia’s hands. “Takashi, I’m fine.”

“Keith!” Shiro’s eyes are blown wide. “This is not fine. Three times? Baby you need to see a doctor again. You look way too pale right now.”

“We called one yesterday. The morning sickness is bad, but I’m not dying. Me and the baby are both fine.”

“You can’t possibly go on throwing up every morning like this.”

“Can and will,” Keith clears his throat. He really needs to brush his teeth. 

“ _ Keith _ , look at me,” Shiro says and Keith winces at the stern tone of his voice. “I don’t get to be there for you for another month and it’s killing me. I need you to take care of yourself as if I was there, alright? What would I do if I was with you right now?”

“Force feed me water and the nausea meds.”

“Then that’s what I need you to do for yourself,” Shiro says. His voice is commanding, but genuine, filled with concern like always.

“Okay,” Keith mumbles.

“Why you’ll listen to him like that and no one else is beyond me,” Krolia sighs, coming over to pat Keith’s head. “You gonna be okay kiddo?”

Keith glances down at the screen. “Shiro, do you have a few minutes to stay with me?” He blushes when he asks, but God, he could really use a little more time with his husband’s comfort.

“Of course baby. I’m right here.”

“I’m good, Mom,” Keith says and Krolia leaves with a nod, the bathroom door sealing shut when she leaves.

“Keith, I’m so worried about you,” Shiro grimaces. “You’re having a really hard time with these symptoms. I should be taking care of you.”

“You will in a month, Shiro. It’s just a few more weeks really.”

“Still. I just feel so bad I got you pregnant before a mission.”

“It’s not your fault, Takashi,” Keith laughs. “You didn’t will it into existence. If it’s on anyone, I probably missed a pill or two at some point.”

“You are pretty forgetful,” Shiro says and Keith is relieved to see his smile back. “I just want to see you right now. I can’t wait to rub your stomach, the bump looks so cute on you.”

“Yeah?” Keith lifts his shirt and holds the data pad up so Shiro can see. “It just looks like I stopped working out.”

“Cute,” Shiro gushes and Keith can see his cheeks turn pink too. “Hey I’ll stay with you as long as you need me, but can you stand up and take your nausea meds for me?”

“Yeah,” Keith grunts as he finally pushes up off the floor. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

**

The third month is brutal. His symptoms actually get better, but he feels heartbroken being away from Shiro. He’s never missed him so bad in his life even when they’ve been away on longer missions. 

Every day, Krolia fusses over him and Shiro does the same over the phone. He feels like he’s going to explode, but when the mission finally ends and he flies back to the Atlas, he’s never felt more relief than when they land the Blades pod in the ships hangar. 

Keith figures he’ll go meet Shiro in their quarters, but when he walks out of the pod, there’s his husband waiting right in the hangar for him. “Shiro?” Keith beams, feeling his face heat up at the sight of him for the first time in so many weeks. 

“Hi baby,” Shiro grins, dressed in his flight suit like he’d bolted out of the control room to be here. “Did you have a good trip back?”

“ _ That’s _ what you’re asking me?” Keith laughs as he bolts forward and throws his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, squeezing tight. “Jesus Christ, I missed you.”

“Tell me about it,” Shiro beams as he squeezes him back. “Can I feel it?”

“You’re such a dork. Go ahead,” Keith says as he steps back to let Shiro feel his stomach through the blades suit. The swell is still relatively small, but he’s starting to look more and more visibly pregnant.

“Wow,” Shiro murmurs as he feels Keith’s stomach over the Blades suit. “Keith, holy shit.”

“You don’t think I look like a whale?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the most handsome guy in the galaxy right now,” Shiro says before closing the gap between them again, leaning in to let his mouth meet Keith’s.

Keith hadn’t realized how touch starved he’d been until that moment, melting right into Shiro’s touch, his hands coming up to hold Shiro’s shoulders as he kisses him with all the pent up emotions of the last three months. “Do we have time?” He whispers against Shiro’s lips. 

“We have all day,” Shiro smiles. “Everyone knows you’re coming home today. They’ll uh… leave us alone for the night.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

They would have sprinted back to their quarters for a proper reunion, but due to Keith’s condition, they settle for a light jog. It doesn’t stop Keith from slamming Shiro against a wall the moment their door is locked though, kissing him deeply as he gets one of Shiro’s thighs lodged between his legs for him to rut against.  _ God _ , it’s been too long. He’d be horny enough not seeing Shiro for three months, but with pregnancy hormones on top of that? He’s a goner.

“Please get this suit off me,” Keith whines as Shiro’s hands fumble around the zipper, finding it at the base of his neck and dragging down until Keith can shove down the kevlar material and finally breathe a little. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro breathes, his hands coming to rest on Keith’s bare stomach. “God, baby… You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Do you have a pregnancy kink?”

“I have a kink for my insanely handsome husband and his beautiful stomach that’s carrying our child,” Shiro says, pulling away only to rid himself of his flight suit. “How do you want me baby?” He asks and Keith thinks he might pass out at the sight of Shiro stroking himself, hardening his own length in his fist to get it ready for Keith.

It takes a while to move from the front door. Keith ends up leaned against it, Shiro on his knees running his tongue over Keith’s folds, one hand on his belly as he laps up the wetness, massages his clit with his tongue. It’s only when Keith is on the edge of coming, that Shiro stands, gathers Keith in his arms and leads him to the bedroom to lay him out. 

When Shiro’s finally inside, Keith just whimpers and clings to him, taking everything his husband gives, thanking God he’s done going through this whole thing alone. 

Shiro cleans him up when they’re done, holds him close under the covers while he presses lazy kisses to his neck and shoulder, human hand rubbing soothing circles over his stomach. “I’m here with you every step of the way from here on out. You got that?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiles, shutting his eyes and relishing in the feeling of finally not sleeping alone. “Thanks for being here, Shiro. We’re in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! If you like domestic Sheith / parenting / married sheith kind of content, quick shout out to the zine I modded and wrote for! Intertwined : A Sheith Family Fanzine is a chronological zine about keith and shiro adopting a child, it's full of fluff and has an nsfw supplemental too! If the link below doesn't work, you can find it on Twitter @intertwinedzine and you can find me on Twitter at @nuttinonice.
> 
> My Twitter   
> Sheith Zine
> 
> Visit me on Twitter if you have a request for something you'd like to see me write! There's also other ways to support my written work there. Happy reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.


End file.
